The current controllers of household electrical appliances are usually powered by a one-mode power supply. For example, even if the controller of the air conditioner is on standby, the circuit of swing motor, the display panel of indoor unit, the mainboard, and the main chip of display panel are all powered on. The power consumption of the air conditioner on standby is over 3 watts, which not only wastes electric energy, but also increases potential safety hazards.